


The Black Prince

by slytherinenigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellamione Cult's July Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma
Summary: Prompt for the Bellamione July Event "A Female Prince"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Black Prince

The Black Prince

  
  


Princess Hermione, quite a damsel in distress,

For years she had waited up in her tower,

Planning every detail for the day she would be rescued!

Heck she even had the dress!

One day a Prince will come for me

She prayed for day and night

And soon her Happily Ever After would come

For a rescuer was now in sight!

He climbed The Wall of the Tallest Tower

So strong as he reached the top floor

Unsure if he was showing off,

Or just had not found the door

Inside the window he climbed, 

A surprised shriek causing him to wince,

Shocked he noticed the princess in front of him

Who had shouted ‘You’re not a Prince!’

For in front of Princess Hermione

Standing tall and proud

Was a tall, slender woman with long black locks

And beauty that would pull a crowd

I am my father's Heir, She responded 

I am destined to take a wife,

And how many ‘Princes’ failed before me

To come and save your life   
  


How did you get past the dragon?

Most princes had become dragon grub

I left him down by the drawbridge

After giving his tummy a rub.

You didn't slay the dragon?

However will we get away!

I don't think I can cope with failure

I've waited so long for this day

Have faith in me dear princess

For The dragon has been tamed

No Harm will ever come to you 

The Girl prince boldly exclaimed.

Take my hand and be my Queen

We shall have a perfect life

Hermione held her hand to the Black Beauty

Accepting to be her Wife

And So they returned to the Kingdom

So many stories shared around since

Princess Hermione was finally rescued

By her beautiful Lady Black Prince

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
